The present invention relates generally to automotive vehicle structures and, in particular, to a deformable component carrier for supporting a component in a vehicle structure.
Certain portions of the structure of automobile vehicles are designed to crush in order to absorb energy during a crush event, i.e., when a force exceeding a predetermined value is applied to the vehicle structure. As new and different components are mounted to the vehicle structure, these components must be accounted for in the design of the vehicle structure in the case of a crush event.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a carrier that supports a component and allows the vehicle structure to absorb energy in a normal manner during a crush event.